fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Mitch
Mitch is a male customer who first appeared in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!. He is the male worker in Papa's Taco Mia!. Flipdeck info Hometown: Tastyville Occupation: Taco Chef Loves: Pickles Hates: Cleaning Mitch is the messy chef behind the counter at Papa’s Taco Mia! He won his position after competing in the Taco Eating Contest. Although he is only an amateur eater, he strives to one day be like his hero, Kenji. When Mitch isn’t eating or building tacos, he can usually be found enjoying the outdoors. Mitch enjoys camping, hiking, and kayaking. He also loves fishing with his Grandpa Wally. Appearance Mitch is a light toned skin guy with brown hair and a bit beard. He wears a dark red shirt with an orange stripe, which is very similar to his worker uniform from Papa's Taco Mia. He also wears blue bottoms and brown shoes. Orders Papa's Pizzeria *4 pepperonis (Right) *2 olives (Top Right) *4 anchovies (Right) *15 minutes (1/4 of meter) *Cut Into quarters Papa's Burgeria *Bottom Bun *Pickle *Pickle *Onion *Medium Patty *Mustard *Pickle *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Hard taco *Beef *Lettuce *Onions *Sour Cream *Tomatoes *Hot Sauce Papa's Freezeria *Large Cup *Marshmallows *Banana syrup *Smooth blend *Whipped cream *Blueberry topping *Chocolate chips *2x Banana *Gummy onion Papa's Pancakeria *2 Waffles w/ Chocolate Chips *Whipped Cream *3 Butter Pieces *Drink **Large Coffee w/ Sugar Papa's Burgeria HD *Bun *Pickle *Onion *Medium Patty *Bacon *Pickle *Bun Papa's Wingeria *8 Parmesan Wings *8 Red Peppers *Zesty Pesto Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Hot Dog on a Hoagie Roll *Salsa *Onions *Hot Sauce *Sport Pepper, Tomato, Sport Pepper *Pickle *Drink and Popcorn **Large Hyper Green **Large Red Hot Popcorn Papa's Cupcakeria *In Both Cupcakes: **Liner A (Liner D on other holidays) **Chocolate Cake **Chocolate Frosting **Pumpkin Pie Drizzle (Vanilla Drizzle on other holidays) **Chocolate Chips **Autumn Leaves Sprinkles (No other sprinkles on other holidays) **Marshmallow, Chocolate Acorn, Marshmallow (3 Marshmallows on other holidays) Papa's Freezeria HD *Large Cup *Fudge Brownie *Banana Syrup *Smooth Blend *Chocolate Whipped Cream *Chocolate Topping *Chocolate Chips *Waffle Cone Wedge *Banana, Creameo, Banana Papa's Pastaria *Regular Fettucine *Garlic Basil *Garlic Rush (Parmesan Cheese in other holidays) *5 Clams *4 Shrimps *Poppyseed Roll Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Small Cup *Caramel Apple *Blue Moon Syrup *Chunky Blend *Maui Meringue *Key Lime Topping *Coconut Shavings *Cotton Candy Creameo, Cherry, Cotton Candy Creameo Papa's Donuteria *Pumpkin French Cruller with Boston Cream **Powdered Sugar **Carmel Drizzle **Chocolate Chips *Regular Round Donut with Blueberry Custard **Vanilla Icing **Blue Moon Drizzle *Blueberry Tree Donut with Cherry Cordial (Ring Donut with Boston Cream in other holidays) **Festive Swirl Icing (Sky Blue in other holidays) **Snowflake Sprinkles (Rainbow in other holidays) Papa's Wingeria HD *8 Parmesan Wings *4 Atomic Tofu Skewers (right) *4 Red Peppers (left) *Zesty Pesto Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *6 Colby Jack Cheese (top, bottom left half) *6 Meatballs (top, bottom left half) *4 Anchovies (bottom right half) *Well-done bake *4 slices Papa's Cheeseria *Pumpernickel with Monster Muenster (Marble Colby Cheese in other holidays) *Pulled Pork *Bacon *Tomato *Olives *Jackmomole (Southwest Sauce in other holidays) *Light *Fries: **Curly Fries **Rico's Chili **Bacobites Unlockable Toppings along with Him *In Hot Doggeria, he is unlocked with Salsa. *In Cupcakeria, he is unlocked with Marshmallows. *In Wingeria, he is unlocked with Zesty Pesto Dip. *In Pastaria, he is unlocked with Clams. *In Donuteria, he is unlocked with Caramel Drizzle. *In Wingeria HD, he is unlocked with Zesty Pesto Dip. *In Cheeseria, he is unlocked with Monster Muenster. *In Cupcakeria To Go!, he is unlocked with Candy Cactus. Ranks required to unlock him * Papa's Pizzeria: Rank 13 * Papa's Burgeria: Rank 7 * Papa's Taco Mia!: Rank 27 if playing as Maggie * Papa's Freezeria: Rank 31 * Papa's Pancakeria: Rank 41 * Papa's Burgeria HD: Rank 3 * Papa's Wingeria: Rank 19 * Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank 27 * Papa's Burgeria To Go!: Rank 5 * Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 3 * Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank 41 * Papa's Pastaria: Rank 29 * Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 49 * Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 26 * Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 35 * Papa's Cheeseria: Rank 32 * Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!: Rank 23 Papa's Next Chefs *2011: He lost to Marty in the first round of the Pepperoni Division. After this, he was not eligible for future tournaments due to him already being a worker at the Taco Mia. Trivia *His clothes are similar to his Taco Mia uniform. *He appears in sleeping Foodini's Mini-Game Mitch's Mess on Hot Doggeria. *Nick is his best friend. *He is a fan of Kenji. *In the 2012 Halloween poster, he wears a Cactus McCoy costume. Order Tickets Mitch's Pizzeria Order.png|Mitch's Pizzeria Order FlashPlayer 2013-05-20 09-56-25-501.jpg|Mitch's final order in Hot Doggeria. Mitch's_Pancakeria_Order.png|Mitch's Pancakeria Order Mitch-order-normal-Papa's Cupcakeria.png|His regular order in Cupcakeria (In Onionfest) Mitch's Cheeseria Order.png|Mitch's Cheeseria Order Mitch's Cheeseria order during Halloween.png|MItch's Cheeseria order during Halloween Mitch's Pastaria Order.png|Mitch's Pastaria Order Gallery 6_dancing_customers.png|Mitch dancing at Hot Doggeria 65.jpg Cincodemayo.jpg ImagesCAE3D9ID.jpg Mitch.PNG PlRoY.png Papa-Taco-Mia.jpg Taco Eating Contest.jpg Halloween2012.jpg|Mitch dresses as Cactus McCoy for Halloween. Sleepy Mitchy.png|Mitch sleeping in Mitch's Mess. Nick and Mitch With Kenji and Greg.png|Mitch and Nick With Kenji and Greg Kenji and Mitch sitting next to eachother.png|Mitch sitting next to his hero Kenji Mitchandwally.png|Mitch with his grandfather, Wally 0 points from Mitch..jpg|I like pickles not too much. Take this 0 points.Thanks for a bad service never see you again! Perfect Mitch.jpg|Mitch grading his burger in Papa's Burgeria HD. This is perfect!|link=Papa's Burgeria (iPad) Papa Louie - Taco Eating Contest Begins.png Papa's Taco MIa - MItch and Maggie.jpg Mitch and Wally.png Poor Mitch.png Perfect Cupcakes for Mitch.png Perfect Cupcakes for MItch 2.png Mitch in Papa's Pastaria.png Mitch's Icon.png 1016223 708473812530051 1146599057 n.jpg Nick and Mitch Waiting in Pastaria.png Rosquillas_perfectas_para_Mitch_y_Hope.png Mitchperfect.png|Mitch's very first order results in a perfect score!!! MitchPapaLouie.png Grandfather and grandson.png|Mitch and his grandfather Wally ordering burgers. Monster!!!.PNG Remorseful Mitch.png|Mitch had a terrible day. Let's make him feel better. Angry Maggie.png|MITCH!!!! Perfect Donuts for Mitch.png Mitch.png mitchperfectburgeria.jpg|A perfect score from Mitch in the original Burgeria. Mitch Cupcakeria Perfect.png|Mitch has more perfect cupcakes during Pirate Bash! Mitch's Mess Full.png|Mitch's Mess Layout Mitch's Mess.png|Mitch's Mess Layout in Cheeseria WingFail02.png|Mitch is not happy with his raw strips and shrimp this happened at Mich.png|This happened to Mitch. Fan Art mitch and nick nappin.png|Mitch And Nick Sleeping Together Mitch2.png|Ugly Mitch Skinny Characters.jpg|Skinny Mitch mitch goanimate.jpg|mitch in goanimate MitchRecolor.me.png|Made via Recolor.me Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! Debuts Category:Worker Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:M Characters